1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a demountable fuel feed cartridge adapted to supply alternative fuels to a furnace burner assembly, and to the combination of the cartridge and the burner.
2. Prior Art
Combustion technology presently must face the problem of coping with the forecasted shortage of all types of fuels. One fuel type may be relatively unavailable in a given geographical region, or the cost of that fuel may prohibit its use. Thus, the user must be prepared to convert from a costly or unavailable fuel to another more inexpensive or readily available fuel source. Changeover time and cost should be held to a minimum so that the user will be able to convert without unduly interrupting his production schedule.
Further, a device that facilitates a quick conversion from one fuel to another should be adapted for installation in existing furnaces.
At the same time, liquid and gaseous fuel burners alike must be provided with means to intimately admix the fuel with the requisite amount of combustion air to provide for an even, widespread that flows along the cup surface evenly.
Further, liquid fuel burners should be provided with means for atomizing or vaporizing the fuel reasonably completely.
The multi fuel burners disclosed by Bloom et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,435; Beyer U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,279; and Norcross U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,500, disclose burners capable of alternative fuel use. However, these disclosed devices cannot readily be installed in existing furnaces.
Mutchler U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,634, although disclosing a nozzle that is compatible with different fuels, does not disclose or suggest the use of a cartridge that allows any easy conversion from one fuel type to another.